It Was Always You
by lafantomette
Summary: Harvey and Donna. Together. In bed. What else? (s07)


_-I posted this one-shot on my Tumblr. Figured not all fans are on Tumblr so I decided to also post it here. It's a strong T (not dirty enough to be a M but you've been warned) Fantomette_

* * *

"You're creepy…" She opens her eyes and sees him staring at her, smiling. "How long have you've been watching me sleep like that?"

"Not telling," he replies pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful."

"I'm always beautiful. Please stop staring at me while I sleep. I'm not kidding Harvey, it's creepy."

He pouts and lowers his hand under the covers, slowly running his palm on her side.

She sighs. "Did you use to do this little 'goodmorning" act with her too?"

His hand stops on her waist and he bites his lips, slightly in shock. He knows this is a slippery slope, he definitely doesn't want to get into a fight with her that early, not after everything she's been through already.

"Donna...I…" he stops. Thinks again.

With any other woman he could just end the argument before it even started, going down on her, his head under the sheets until the woman screams for a whole other reason but this is Donna and she's always been different.

"Okay. Donna. But...I just can't believe you are here in my bed. And YES I used to do it with 'her'," he admits. He doesn't like saying his EX name, he'll need time and more therapy with Dr. Lipschitz before he comes to term with what really happened there.

"But Donna," he continues. " I was doing it for a whole other reason. I was trying to convince myself I was happy when I had the wrong woman in my bed and that it was enough."

A moment passes before she replies. She appreciates his honesty, it was, after all, a promise they made to each other when they decided to start this relationship. Be honest, even if it's painful sometimes.

But it does hurt, that this whole thing DID happen.

"I dreamed about you when I was in therapy," he says out of the blue. "I even told Agard at the time."

He seems shy about it, this is weird, she thinks, there must be more to this and she wants to dig into it.

"You had panic attacks because I left, of course, it makes sense you dreamed about…"

"You were in my bed, it was a morning after-thing, you were naked, I was getting out of the shower you smiled at me and my heart exploded because fuck Donna…" He caresses her cheek with his thumb and smiles. "I was so happy you were there and I wanted to make love to you again and again…"

She has to admit, it feels good to hear this. But it also proves how disgustingly disturbed Dr Agard was to agree to date him.

"So you had sexy dreams about me?" she says teasingly, putting her leg over his leg and scratching his stomach.

"Huh… in fact this one ended with you and Tanner."

She bursts into laughters at his sad face.

"What?"

"I couldn't get into bed with you because you were with Tanner."

"Was he good?"

"I don't know, Donna. I woke up."

"I bet he is." She wants to play with him a little, he deserves it.

"Can we stop talking about Tanner, please?" He is starting to get whiny.

She traces her finger from his stomach to his torso and then his neck, slowly beginning to caress his face and kissing his jaw. "You're the one who brought him up," she whispers." I didn't know you had wild dreams about...Tanner."

"I had wild dreams about YOU. More than once."

"No Tanner?"

He slides his hand between her legs, searching for her moist heat. "Just you." He ends the sentence in his head: _Just you...even when she was there in my bed_.

"It was always just you, Donna." She hums to approve and melts under his touch, moaning softly against his neck when he finds just the right spot between her folds, and he's never wanted something more than for her to say his name against his skin.

When he hears it, she's gripping his arms so hard she's leaving him bruised for the good cause. It's okay, he's hers anyway and he'll gladly tell anyone who dares asking. She is still breathing hard from this orgasm when she climbs onto him, making him miss a few breaths as he never expected that much this morning. And to think he thought they would fight only a few minutes ago!

This thought is far from his mind when she rubs her palms on his front and pushes his boxers down.

His heartbeats and emotions are scattered everywhere inside him: it's not the first time they've done it since they've started their relationship but dear god, Donna taking control, of no matter what aspect of his life,is something that always turned him on. He clearly doesn't deserve her and he thanks god for his luck when she eases herself down on him and moves in ways that makes him curse under his breath. He pulls her neck to kiss her, he wants to feel her every breath mingled with his, he wants nothing but her, to feel her all over him and for her perfume to linger on his body…

It ends with fingers intertwined, her teeth on his shoulder and his nose in her hair. His whole bed smell of her shampoo and now of their love, Agard and Tanner can go fuck themselves.

Harvey and Donna have each other. Always,


End file.
